Мшистый Покров
Мшистый Покров (The Moss Blanket) - похожий на джунгли большой остров, изобилующий своеобразной фауной и флорой, многих представителей которых можно увидеть только на этом пышущем жизнью острове. Доступ к острову преграждают врата, отпираемые Ключом Слизи. Согласно подсказке, во Мшистом Покрове больше фруктовых деревьев, чем в любом другом месте на Далёко. Из слаймпедии Русский=Мшистый Покров - это остров, покрытый толстым слоем мха, где флора произрастает всюду во всей своей дикой натуре, колоссальными спутанными узлами. Высокие стены скал, окружающие остров, и великолепный балдахин, созданный деревьями, дают туману с моря просочиться внутрь и заключают его здесь, образуя тем самым уникальный, полностью противоположный засушливой территории вокруг, климат. Для слизи, в основном населяющей Мшистый Покров, эти джунглеобразные условия идеальны: полосатая и бум-слизь с азартом охотятся на своих жертв из зарослей, в цветниках млеет медовая слизь, поедая бесчисленные излишки фруктов, что можно найти здесь на каждом шагу. |-|Английский=The Moss Blanket is an island covered in a thick layer of moss where flora grows wild in great, tangling knots at every turn. The high walls of the cliffs surrounding the island and its great canopy of trees allow for sea mists to pass in and become trapped, creating a unique climate within the otherwise arid range. The slimes primarily found within the Moss Blanket find its jungle-like conditions perfect: tabby and boom slimes hunt their prey through the thickets with abandon, and honey slimes lounge in the flower beds, eating the great abundance of fruit that can be found at every turn. На деревьях во Мшистом Покрове можно заметить крупные плоды мятного манго. Благодаря идеальной влажности и минералам в почве они растут прямо на глазах, что, несомненно, радует слизь и фермеров. Беспечно плавает в пресных водоемах, которые так редко встречаются на Далеко-Далёко, водная слизь. На этом острове природой планеты созданы все условия для жизни Тернистых Кур: есть большие каменные глыбы, на которых можно расположить гнёзда, множество кустов скроют их от зорких глаз хищников, а мох, покрывающий большую часть острова, содержит в себе небольших насекомых, которых так любят эти куры. Глорп! Глорп! #Вам могут встретиться пресные озёра. Вы не утонете, если попадете в них, но всплыть без джетпака тоже не удастся. #Любая кура-кура, слайм (как и его плорт) будет плавать на поверхности. #Дно озера - идеальное место, чтобы спрятаться от Варра: он не дотянется до вас, если вы будете достаточно глубоко. #Чтобы улучшить условия для выращивания овощей и фруктов у себя на огородах, хозяева ранчо создали специальную смесь плодородной почвы с содержанием компоста из Мшистого Покрова. Скриншоты File:Slime Rancher Development Moss Blanket 0.4.0.png File: Slime Rancher Development Moss Wildwoods (1).jpg File: Slime Rancher Development Moss Wildwoods (2).jpg File: Slime Rancher Development Moss Wildwoods (3).jpg File:Moss Blanket 0.3.5 update (1).png File:Moss Blanket 0.3.5 update (2).png File:Moss Blanket 0.3.5 update (3).png File:Moss Blanket 0.3.5 update (4).png File:Slime Rancher Development Creepy Bridge.jpg File:Moss Blanket is a bit different development.jpeg File:Slime Rancher Development The tall tree.jpg File:Moss Blanket An Island.jpg|Вид на остров во Мшистом Покрове File:Moss Blanket Flower Beds (2).jpg File:Moss Blanket Tiny Fountain Place.png|Укромное местечко с ключом и статуей слизи во Мшистом Покрове Категория:Локации